In recent years, a film capacitor mounted in, for example, an electrical apparatus, an electronic device, industrial equipment, and an automobile is required to have increased reliability by dissipating heat generated during charging and discharging.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a conventional film capacitor. As shown in FIG. 7, the conventional film capacitor includes a plurality of capacitor elements 91, case 93 for accommodating capacitor elements 91, and external lead terminals 96 electrically connected to respective capacitor elements 91. Case 93 is provided with slits 93A that open onto either of opposed wall surfaces of case 93 and separate capacitor elements 91. Insulating resin layer 94 is formed within case 93 to seal in capacitor elements 91. Because slits 93A are provided, an air layer can be provided between capacitor elements 91. Accordingly, the heat generated by capacitor elements 91 can be dissipated to the outside directly through slits 93A.
A film capacitor having such slits is disclosed, for example, in PTL 1.
According to the technique disclosed in PTL 1, the heat generated by capacitor elements 91 can be dissipated to the outside without fail. However, the film capacitor is required to have further improvement in heat-dissipating performance.